Hard Truths
by lilkorea
Summary: "You definitely run this place with an iron fist."-"Which is why I was offered the job in Seattle, but I'm not leaving. How can I when every time I leave this hell hole a patient dies or worse—one of these idiots takes a selfie with an unmasked League member and stupidly posts their identities on that privacy assassinator called social media." she said, patting Superman's arm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Bitch Factor

A beautiful woman with curly honey-colored hair was glaring up at Batman and his back-ups (Superman and Cyborg), her arms folded over her chest and her body language and facial expressions showing immense annoyance. "Good God in heaven, Spandex Man, there are just _so_ very many ways for me to say this to you: Never; not in a million years; absolutely not; no way, Jose; no chance, Lance; niet; negatory; mm-mm; nuh-uh; and of course my own personal favorite of all time, man falling off of a cliff — Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!…"

"Are you done?" Batman asked, only to receive a raised hand from the woman, indicating that she wasn't done until she ended her rant with a soft "pff!" to animate that she was done.

"I may not be expressing it at the moment but I _am_ flattered that the Justice League has graced me personally with their presence in trying to procure a doctor for their super secret special, members only, clubhouse, but I've already got a job, with sick people, and a life to sabotage."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Superman said, "You said so yourself that Dr. Hansen will be hard to persuade."

"You'd be doing us a huge favor by even being a part-time doctor for the League." Cyborg said, "Especially for members who are injured on missions and can't risk going to an actual hospital without exposing their identities."

"You do realize that if I accept this job their identities will be exposed to me and a team of medical staff, right? Keeping your secret identities secret with medical personnel is, by all purposes, meaningless." said Dr. Hansen.

"We've hand-selected a team of medical personnel to be entrusted with certain information about League members." Batman said, "And you'll be the one to enforce all the rules."

"So basically you just want a babysitter." she said, "Listen, I know why you're here and why you're asking for my help. But alien anatomy and biology was my dad's thing, I'm more for rooting for the home team, y'know, humans. I would be lying if I said I'm honored by your consideration and would love to join your exclusive club with a lanyard and all, but I'm not…In fact, it's taking a lot of will power to not projectile vomit all over the place."

"We'll pay you triple the amount the hospital is paying you." Batman said.

* * *

(3 years later)

Dr. Sylvia Hansen lead a group of new hopeful doctors into the main hall of the Hall of Justice's medical ward. "Here's the tour: This is where the patients enter, upstairs is where they go to die, and down in the basement is where we slide their cold, dead bodies into the wall. Oh, and that's the gift shop."

They all looked to the left where a small shop was situated with a young woman standing at the cashier counter.

"All right, assassins, any questions? Any at all? Because after this moment if any single one of you builds up the nerve to ask me a mundane question that can easily be answered with a magic eight ball, so help me, God, I will strangle you with an IV cord."

A red-haired young man raised his hand tentatively.

"Yes, nervous-guy, what is your question?" Sylvia asked, looking squarely at the brave soul who was already on her list to torture.

"Will we see actual members of the League go through here?" he asked.

Sylvia had to take in a breath and let it out through her nose. Not even two hours into her shift and already she could feel her blood pressure rising. "Let me make this very clear. You six doctors were chosen by the luck of the draw to work in the Hall of Justice's newly refurbished medical ward, now with a built-in espresso machine in the employee lounge. And like many doctors, you have all taken an oath of healing the sick and injured—that same rule applies here, like any other hospital but here's the catch— should you breach protocol of trust by revealing anybody's identity outside these walls, not only will the League hunt you down and silence you by erasing your memory-yes, they have a way of actually erasing your memory- I will also hear about such a breach of trust. And trust me, you should pray that I will never find out who betrayed this oath because I am not merciful like the others."

A silence fell over the six new doctors who stared with pale faces at the woman who looked so harmless and gentle at first but clearly was hiding horns and talons.

"Any other questions?" she asked, getting silence. She smiled warmly. "Good. Dr. Sullivan over there will be your attending. He will be the one to divide the work up evenly amongst you all and by the end of the day you will each chart your progress reports and put them in my box for me to look over at a later date."

At that, Sylvia turned on her heels and walked out of the ward, down the hallway, passing by a few staff members towards a double-steeled door that requires a key card and retinal scan to access. Swiping her card and letting the scanner partially blind her right eye, Sylvia was granted access into the room beyond where a zeta tube was situated to take her up to the Watch Tower that orbited the earth. Up there was where her main base of operations was, and her crew of—in her opinion—somewhat competent crew of medical staff who attended to the medical needs of the powerhouse members of the League.

Three years since the Justice League recruited her as the lead medical doctor for them, Sylvia had made a dramatic change and advancement for the care of the League members' overall health. Despite her sharp tongue and lack of bedside manners, the League members have grown accustomed and, in a way, grateful for her brutal honesty. On top of that, Sylvia wasn't afraid to speak her mind and oppose the League on their moral ethics.

Walking with purpose towards the medical ward of the tower, Sylvia was in no mood in humoring her medical staff or even the League members as she called her team in for another morning of a verbal smack-down. It had been a long week that began with a crisis in space of an invading fleet of aliens that left many League members injured and incapacitated, leaving only a few medical beds and hardly any space.

"Gather around, people! Since I'm not in the mood to make some big, dramatic, sweeping statement, I'll just tell you this: God hates doctors, He truly does. You see all these people in here? Well, any of 'em would give just about anything to be able to sashay out of this existence, but most of 'em are gonna stay and they're gonna live forever and ever and ever. And your Mr. Lantern, well, it turns out he's just young enough to die."

Hal Jordan, a.k.a. the Green Lantern, was sitting up in one of the hospital beds and couldn't help but look surprised to hear that, since all he had was a broken leg and clavicle.

"All right, then, before we jump into rounds, I see it's time for my annual cologne intervention. William, you're killing us. And, honestly, what's the point? D'you understand that no matter how badly you wanna get freaky with Karen, here, that's just not going to happen, and here's why: She thinks you have the body of a fetus."

William and Nurse Karren both took an awkward step away from each other.

"Oh, Karen, did you tell me that in confidence?"

"Dr. Hansen, they're waiting for you in the meeting room." said a nurse.

Sylvia sighed, "Of course they are. What pointless concerns do those giant, spandex-wearing babies have to complain about this time?" She turned to look at all the hospital beds that were occupied with injured League members. "Work on getting as many of these heroes out of the beds by the end of the day. A week has been long enough for a few hang nails to heal." Sylvia said before turning on her heels again and walking out to sit in on another meeting with the Founders of the League.

Since joining the League as the lead medical professional, Sylvia had watched as the number of members grew from six to a dozen, to triple digits. Not to mention the number of junior League members (the sidekicks) and then the "normal" employees who helped with maintenance and other such mundane technical things to keep the Tower and headquarters up and functional. And with the insistence of building a teaching medical and engineering institute next to League Headquarters, opening up a newer understanding of alien technology and biology.

Walking up to the elevator that would then take her up to the floor where the conference room was, unfortunately, stood Captain Marvel (aka Man-child). Sylvia had a great dislike for being in the room with the League members, mostly because whenever she was needed it was always to indulge their need for knowing if a hero was fit for battle or for the League. Or the other reason was to speak privately about any breeches in protocol of someone leaking classified intelligence and they needed Sylvia's forked tongue to break the person in question down.

Sylvia could only hope that it was the later because she was in a sour mood and needed some release of the frustration that had been building up inside, and her morning of verbal abuse was not yet enough.

"Good morning, Dr. Hansen!" greeted Captain Marvel.

Sylvia had to repress the urge to groan as the elevator door slid open and the two of them stepped inside together. Sylvia took the liberty of pressing the number of the floor she needed to be at.

"You know what really sucks?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Being trapped in an elevator with you while you whine about your stupid life?" Sylvia asked, already feeling her reins slipping from her grasp.

"Um, never mind." he said sheepishly, knowing that today was yet again, another day of a prickly shoulder. Granted when he first met Sylvia he had thought she so cool for talking back to the other League members and putting them all in their place, but now he could see that it was a daily exercise of not letting words hurt.

As the elevator stopped on the designated floor and the doors slid open, Sylvia walked out with Captain Marvel right behind her. As they approached the double doors together Sylvia instantly fixed a glare at one of her interns who had been waiting outside the door for her.

"What in all that is good and decent are you doing here?" Sylvia asked as she walked up to her intern and assumed the pose of intimidation with her lab coat pushed back as her hands planted themselves on her hips.

"You didn't answer your pager and I was wondering what dose of Tylenol to give to the patient because I was worried that it might exacerbate his condition." the intern said, already beginning to shrink away as the Flash and Wonder Woman came walking down the hall.

"It's regular-strength Tylenol! Here's what'cha do: Get him to open his mouth, take a handful, and throw it at him. Whatever sticks, that's the correct dosage." As the intern scurried away to return to the medical ward, Slyvia looked at the small audience who were just so lucky to stand witness.

"Good morning, Sunshine." said Flash.

Sylvia just rolled her eyes and entered the conference room, taking her usual seat that was between Wonder Woman's and the Flash's seats. Before when the League was still new, Sylvia's seat was at the very end, but because she wasn't a hero and had no powers, she was an easy target, thus her seat had since then been moved to where she was safe.

"Y'know, you could try to be a little bit nicer to the interns." the Flash said as he took his seat. "Isn't being a doctor all about being compassionate towards others?"

Sylvia turned to look at him. "When you rolled out of bed this morning, did you actually say to yourself: 'Heeeeey, I think today would be a terrific day to commit hari-kiri'? Because you realize that's what you're doing."

"I just don't think that you deal with them in a way emotionally healthy people do." he said.

"Well, hold on a second there, rainbow, this just off the newswire: you're not licensed to comment on how people deal with their emotions of any kind."

He shrugged, "I beg to differ."

"Well at least I let mine go, you…if you ever were able to actually release all the tensions that are bottled up inside of you, how would that go, Berry?"

"Have you met me?" he countered.

"Let's get started," said Superman, "We're still down thirty League members who are still recovering from the failed alien invasion. Most of whom have been moved to the hospital at the Hall of Justice. Unfortunately during the chaos we've also lost some good people."

"Not to mention the file breech on League members." Cyborg said, "I've managed to lock onto the terminal that had been hacked into and tracked down the last five people who had access to that specific terminal. I've called those five to see us one at a time, so they should be here shortly, in the meantime—"

Cyborg was interrupted when Sylvia's pager went off and all eyes went to her.

"Really? We're in a meeting, Syl." said the Flash.

"Yeah, unlike the rest of you, I've got a full hospital of whiney little interns and idiot doctors who will more than likely kill at least three patients by lunch time—one of which is a League Founder. So excuse me for doing my job." Sylvia said when she checked here pager message.

"Great, would anyone like to switch seats with me? She's got that scary look in her eyes again."

"Please, carry on without me while I rip a new one into my worthless interns." Sylvia said as she stood up and briskly walked towards the exit.

"Uh oh…" Captain Marvel said under his breath, feeling sorry for whoever will face the doctor's wrath. "Tell me again why she's here?"

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with all of your bull shit with a straight face." Sylvia said over her shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Sylvia locked her office door, ready to leave for home when she barely took two steps and was stopped by Superman.

"No." she said instantly and began to walk again.

"You didn't hear what I have to say yet." he said as he fell in-step with her.

"Obviously because whatever it is will end up with me staying here longer and I _really_ want to go home and pour myself a glass of wine, maybe something stronger."

"I heard that you are thinking about accepting a job at a hospital in Seattle as Chief of Medicine. I realize that the League has put a lot of stress on you for working alongside us, and I know that this tough persona you put on is all an act, but let me be the first to say that none of this—This hospital, the medical staff, the engineering department—Everything that's been achieved is all in thanks to you."

Sylvia stopped walking and took a long, heavy sigh. "Damnit…"

Superman put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll be the first to admit that it was hard to get along with you, heck, the only one of us who even remotely got along with you was Batman. You're pretty much the only one here who can keep things honest and we all rely on that. So I hope you'll reconsider leaving the League."

"Oh! Dr. Hansen, I'm glad I caught you on your way out." said a female doctor as she approached them with a clipboard in her hands. "Will you sign off on this?"

Superman had the sense to take a side-step while Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest. "That depends, what am I signing?"

"Well earlier I had instructed an intern to take Mr. Blair's blood culture to the lab but it turns out that the intern forgot to even take the culture…" she was cut off by Sylvia who raised a silencing finger.

"Listen closely tiny dancer, I wouldn't be flapping my mouth if I'd forgotten to get a blood culture on Mr. Blair, and for the love of God, do you at least remember what you were doing the day they were passing out common sense? Oh gosh, maybe you were running late that day 'cause you just couldn't find the right thong for those low-rider jeans that you love so much, or maybe you were busy bopping along to whatever boy-band really makes your heart race nowadays and you just drove on by. Of course I don't know, I'm guessing. But one thing's for damn sure—you wound up at the dum-dum store and just went ahead and put as much of that in the car as you could fit, didn't ya?"

"I…uh…"

"_You_, my precious little gum drop, are a doctor. So if _your_ interns aren't doing their jobs then it's _you_ I'll be coming after." She took the sheet of paper off the clip board and ripped it in half. "Go get that blood culture yourself and send it down to the lab and pass this message along to everyone you pass by: Dr. Hansen, is pissed."

The doctor cowed away before turning and walking as fast as she could without running. Sylvia turned around to face Superman with a satisfied smiled. "That was glorious. She's been getting on my nerves all week and I've just been waiting for her to screw up so badly that I would just explode all over her face."

"You definitely run this place with an iron fist."

"Which is why I was offered the job in Seattle, but I'm not leaving. How can I when every time I leave this hell hole a patient dies or worse—one of these idiots takes a selfie with an unmasked League member and stupidly posts their identities on that privacy assassinator called social media." she said, patting Superman's arm. "See ya tomorrow, don't burn yourself with the smores you and the other scouts are gonna make around the camp fire."

* * *

**AN: I'm gonna try my hand at a JL fic, but a more behind the action sort of thing with my OC being a sharp-tongued bitch who takes joy in shaming people by shining a bright light on their insecurities. Thanks for reading. Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Ex Factor

"So, you like being a nurse here?" the Green Lantern asked, flirting with a young nurse in the medical ward of the Tower.

"Lantern, your test results came back positive for Chlamydia." Sylvia said as she approached the nurses' station, making the young nurse Hal had been flirting with to suddenly turn and walk away.

"No, I don't have…" he said only to fail in explaining the false lie before sighing and turning towards the bane of his existence. "Why?"

Sylvia had a bemused smirk on her face. "Anyone with even a shred of self-respect wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Do you make it a personal mission to cock-block me at every twist and turn?" Hal asked.

"Aww, is someone feeling pent up frustration down there?" Sylvia asked in a mock tone of sympathy. "Lucky for you the Watch Tower has free wifi, so why don't you lock yourself in an empty closet, prepare a bottle of astro glide, maybe light a few scented candles to set the mood, and fire up your laptop before you just go to town by whatever dirty movie gets ya going!"

"Heard the League recruited your old mentor to split the work-load with you." Hal said, and Slyvia's cocky grin was instantly replaced with a frown. "What's that? You got nothing to say?"

Sylvia straightened her back, squared her shoulders and walked past Hal.

"And the Lantern scores against the Wicked Bitch!" Hal said, basking in the glory of which everyone seemed to be ignoring.

* * *

"How the hell could you go behind my back and bring my old mentor into this?!" Sylvia asked, clearly outraged at the Founders. Standing in the Earth-based hospital, waiting for the newest doctor to arrive.

"He's a brilliant doctor who has managed three separate hospitals and was the Chief of Medicine at the teaching hospital where you did your residency at. Plus, it's been clear to everyone that you've been under a great deal of stress operating both the hospital down here and the medical ward up in the Tower." said Batman.

"On top of that, we all thought it'd be hilarious to see you squirm for once." said the Flash.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say this just as carefully as possible so I don't overstate it: Dr. Moore is the most evil human being on the planet. And may, in fact, be Satan, himself."

"Good to hear you still have your sense of humor, Syl." said a gruff voice that Sylvia remembered all too painfully well as she turned around to face her old mentor. Her skin instantly crawling at the sight of the old geezer who gave her hell for four years and somehow managed to keep her composure.

"I was just now wondering if there's anything that could actually push my headache into a full-blown migraine, and…there you are." she said.

"Didn't you get the memo that I was coming, Syl?" Dr. Moore asked.

"You know I did get the memo Bob, and at first I just threw it away." Sylvia said as she placed her hands on her hips. "But then I decided that wasn't a grand enough gesture. So I made a replica of you out of straw and then I put my lab coat on it with your memo in the pocket and then I invited all the kids in the neighborhood to come over and light it on fire and whack it with sticks."

The Flash and Captain Marvel both tried to contain their giggles.

Dr. Moore gave her a toothy chuckle. "You know whose got two thumbs and doesn't give a crap?" he pointed at himself with his thumbs. "Dr. Bob Moore."

Lantern leaned over to Flash and said, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am and it's almost hard to believe…"

"It's kinda like seeing an alternate, nastier version of Dr. Hansen." said Marvel to Cyborg.

"Yeah, it's kinda spooky…and nauseating." Cyborg said.

"You know, Bob, I've been thinking of all the times you manipulated me and toyed with me and I can't help but recall that children's fable about that race between the tortoise and the pain-in-the-ass-chief-of-residents-that-everybody-hated. You see, Bob, the pain-in-the-ass-chief-of-residents-that-everybody-hated kept running out in front of the tortoise and taunting him, but right at the end... oh, gosh I'm sure you remember what happened, Bob, the tortoise bit clean through the Chief of Resident's calf muscle, dragged him to the ground, where he and all the other turtles devoured him alive right there on the racetrack. It's a disturbing children's book, Bob, I know, but it's one that stuck with me nonetheless."  
"Buzzy, buzz, buzz..."  
"I... beg your pardon?"  
"Oh, that's the sound of all the bees in your bonnet. And, Syl, even though I could give a rat's ass, I still think it's a pretty sound!"

"Oh my God…!" Superman muttered to Wonder Woman, "Hansen is the _nice_ doctor!"

"It's so good to finally meet the heroes of this country!" Dr. Moore said as he went over to the Founders and shook each of their hands in greeting. "I'm looking forward to working alongside you folks."

Sylvia groaned, thinking just how badly she needed a glass of vodka.

* * *

(3 months later)

"Look, Newbie, if you go ahead and leave this hospital knowing only one thing — and God save me, it looks like there's a real chance that might happen — please let this be that one thing: I'm in charge, and I don't care about your opinion. Now go get me a cup of coffee." Sylvia said, sending her intern off to the cafeteria for her morning coffee before turning back to her patient's charts.

It was just unfortunate that her intern was Wally West (aka Kid Flash), who had decided to go into medicine. Wally had begged his uncle to put in a good word to Sylvia, who was "in charge" of placing interns at the hospital. And though his uncle Barry was good on his promise and even managed to get Sylvia to accept Wally, the young hero didn't realize that the main reason for accepting him as her intern (and personal lap dog) was to simply get back at the Flash.

"Whoa, what is it this time?" asked Super Girl as she walked up to Sylvia in her secret identity: Kara.

"Oh, nothing, I just figured that a good daily exercise for the boy was a perfect excuse to jumpstart his adrenaline for absolutely no reason." Sylvia said, "What brings you here, Barbie?"

"As of today I will be your new intern here at the hospital." Kara said.

"Come again?" Sylvia asked, looking up from her charts.

Kara had a slight pout on her face. "I did just graduate from med school. Clark told me that I needed to study for a good profession so I chose medicine because I figured I'd be more helpful in battle. Plus, Clark said he'd talk to you about letting me shadow you."

"WHAT?!" screamed Wally, "Dr. Hansen, you're not seriously going to let this blonde…" he gave Kara a good look. "Hi, I'm Wally."

Sylvia flicked Wally's ear with her fingers, getting his attention as she took the coffee from him. "Barbie, you're in."

"What?! But, Dr. Hansen—for the past year I've been nothing but patient with you and took all the crap you've thrown at me just so you would praise me just once! And then this beautiful woman shows up and you practically take her under your wing without batting an eye!" Wally said.

"You done with your hissy-fit, Janet?" Sylvia asked.

Wally took a moment to compose himself and said as calmly as possible, "For now."

"So what do I start with?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"Listen, Barbie: I'm not gonna go easy on you or give you special treatment because your cousin just so happens to have super hearing and can see through walls like a perverted stalker and even break down that same wall with a flick of his wrist. No. I'm gonna break you down into so many little pieces that my grandmother, who can do a thousand-piece puzzle of clear-blue sky in less than an hour, will never be able to finish putting you back together again. Even if she does go back in time to when her vision was perfect." Sylvia said.

"Giving the interns a pep-talk, I see." said Dr. Moore who entered the medical ward of the Tower.

"Bob, if you're up here, who's down in the main hospital poking at the staff with your pitch fork?" Sylvia asked.

"Sylvia, are you familiar with Justice Hospital's community service program?" Dr. Moore asked.  
Sylvia folded her arms and widened her stance a bit. "Bobbo, lately I've noticed you don't listen to a single word people say, so my reply to your question is: I think you're the world's biggest jackass and I look forward to your death."

"Well, you must not be familiar with it because you're the only staff member not to have completed their 24-hour mandatory community service. Consider yourself suspended until you do. Oh...and I'm never dying..." he said as he continued walking, "Now where the hell is that Amazon babe with the big bazookas?"

"Oh, God..." Sylvia groaned, "That man is out to make my days here even more hellish than it already is. Oooh, it's medical school all over again!"

* * *

"Tell me again why we're meeting here?" inquired Dinah (Black Canary), as she sat across Sylvia in the commons room where mostly League members relaxed in.

"I just can't believe how comfortable I've gotten talking to you over these last few decades. I mean, look, I'd still be with my old shrink if I hadn't cut across the park the day of the renaissance faire and realized that the man I tell my innermost secrets to likes to put on a big giant beard and make pretend that he is a blacksmith." Sylvia said.

"You're deflecting," Dinah said, being one of the few people in the League who knew Sylvia before joining. "Let me guess, it's about Dr. Moore."

"If it were would I be here with you spilling out my feelings?"

"Point taken, so then what is it really?"

Slyvia sighed as she slowly turned the cup of coffee in her hands. "It's finally happened, one of you Leaguers has finally gone over my head and assumes I'll do them a favor just because they _assume_ we're friends."

"Ah," Dinah said, nodding her head in understanding. "This has to do with Superman's niece shadowing you as an intern."

"I think it's finally happened…he no longer tiptoes around me. I blame Barry for opening the floodgates by annoying me endlessly until I agreed to take in his equally annoying nephew."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "You're still as intimidating to everyone as always, just not so much since Dr. Moore is here. I almost forgot what a total pig the man is."

"That blob of a hellion demands that I do community service."

"Isn't working at both hospitals not enough?" Dinah asked, raising a perfectly shaped brow.

"Moore is and always will be a selfish, evil, shell of a human being." Sylvia sighed before standing up. "Well, the one good thing that came from Bob being here is that my workload is cut in half, and good ol' Bobbo has been appointed the unofficial go-to for all intern and hospital personnel issues."

"Really? I figured he'd want to avoid doing something like that?"

Sylvia gave an innocent shrug. "I made West hand out fliers suggesting it."

* * *

Wally was leaning against a wall by the nurse's station, flirting with the passing nurses who giggled girlishly. He wasn't one to brag, but he knew that he was one of the better looking interns in the hospital.

"Darlah!" came an all too familiar voice, making Wally look back to see Dr. Hansen walking towards him. Despite her being a normal human and a real hottie, she was totally scarier than any super villain he's faced as she stopped in front of him with that all too familiar glint in her eyes that told Wally he was in for another humiliating verbal beat-down.

"The only way you could be less productive right now is if you were, in fact, the wall on which you're leaning against. Of course, then you'd be providing some jackass with a wall on which to lean against and reflect on what a jackass he truly is. I know, here, it's a real conundrum. But don't you worry about it — I'll tackle that one upstairs. In the meantime, you could at least pretend to be doing some work. And right about now, even though you don't have your basket it's just a terrific time for you to skip away, Shirley. Skip away. Skip away. Go on. Skip away."

Not knowing what else to do, Wally began his awkward exit by skipping away down the hall. Just as Sylvia grabbed a patient file from the nurse's station Dr. Moore approached her.

"Damn it! It took me an hour just to walk from that end of the ward to here. It's like everybody here thinks they can come up to me with their problems and expect me to do something about it."

It took everything Sylvia had to not even snort a laugh as she tucked the file under her arm and turned to her colleague. "Well, Bob, it's probably because you just have one of those faces. See ya!" she said, making a quick escape down the hall, through the double doors, and into the internal medicine ward.

Opening the patient folder she had grabbed she went to the bed where her patient was waiting to be evaluated but was interrupted by Batman who came out of nowhere, in Sylvia's opinion.

"You're late for the meeting." he said.

Sylvia opened her patient file, reading over the contents again as she continued on her way to her waiting patient. "You don't need me for something as asinine as going through files of potential members. Besides, I think your club has enough spandex-wearing adrenaline seeking, crime fighting junkies who keep their tourniquets on a little too long before getting their fix."

"You're comparing what we do to drug addictions?"

"Rich _and_ clever, you got yourself another mark on the pros." Sylvia said, pulling the curtain aside to reveal one of the league members, unmasked and in a hospital gown. Sylvia whistled loudly in a manner of which a dog owner would whistle to their four-legged companions and instantly Wally was standing beside her, unaware that she was conditioning him like a trained dog. "Go ahead, Big Red, tell the rich bachelor what I think about his stupid clubhouse."

In a panic, Wally said the first thing that came to mind. "Banana hammock."

"Slap yourself very hard in the face, then leave." Sylvia said. Wally paused and then did as she said, slapping himself in the face and walked away.

"Does Barry know you're terrorizing his nephew?" Bruce asked.

"You of all people should know that the real world is a harsh and cruel lesson." Sylvia said, checking the amount in the IV bag of her patient. "Also I just do it because it's fun."

"By the way, you'll be needed while the League welcomes its newest members."

"Why? Just have Bob go. I'd rather be here where I'm actually needed. I don't need to waste my time on such frivolous things such as greeting new members because eventually they'll all end up in here. And _then_ I'll meet them."

"Your ex-husband is one of them."

Sylvia dropped the patient chart.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all the readers for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay of updating but I was very busy. I hope to read some encouraging reviews to help me write another chapter.  
**


End file.
